


Day Five: Ball/Dancing

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Dimileth Week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, FUCKING ON A STAGE LETS GOOOOOOOO, Grinding, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, all you dimitri in a suit lovers..... be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Day Five of Dimileth Week.Former Ballroom dancing instructor Byleth Eisner returns to her old school for a reunion. In the five years since she's been traveling abroad a lot has changed. Especially with her former best student.





	Day Five: Ball/Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> We made it all the way to day 5! I'm so excited for this one! I loved watching those old PBS dancing docs back in the 90s, so its fun to use that (limited) knowledge here!

This reunion was not what she imagined. 

Five years ago, when all her students were so young and eager to please, they planned a little reunion celebration that coincided with the school's one hundredth year anniversary. When the day finally came, she was eager to see them again. Especially Dimitri.

She’d heard rumors through the grapevine when she’d been traveling. That the once promising child of ballroom dancing aficionados had injured himself and fallen from grace. Any attempts to contact him were completely unsuccessful. Even Dedue had no idea where he was. That was, until tonight.

Byleth walked into the school, dark and silent as a tomb. It was at all what she remembered, with its bright bustling halls and children brimming with energy. She passed the old studio rooms, offices and large dance halls. Her heart grew heavy. Her last memories of her father were in this school.

She passed by the theater when she heard someone walking. Her heart stuttered. Who would be in here at this hour? She peeked her head into the doorway, where a large man was panting against a pillar, sweating bullets in tight practice clothes.

He was… familiar. His face was masked by long blonde hair but something about the way he held himself struck her.

“Dimitri?” Byleth asked, stepping through the doorway to slowly approach the man sitting down. 

The man lifted her head up slowly. His face was sharp, his nose was proud. It was Dimitri without a doubt. He had on an eyepatch, probably the injury everyone had gossiped to her about. His good eye looked up at her, tired and dull. Byleth felt trapped between actions. Should she reach out to him? Hold him? She hadn't seen him in five years, maybe he wouldn't be comfortable. He always got so fidgety when they danced together.

“Have you come to haunt me too?” He asked, his voice worn down and angry. She felt alarm bells go off in her head. He would have never addressed her in this manner before. He was always respectful to a fault. She held out her hand to him, which he shoved away.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

“I promised you all I’d come back for the reunion.” She said, twirling her hair around her fingers. 

He stood up without her. Dimitri had always been rather tall, nearing six feet if she remembered correctly. Now he absolutely towered over her. It was somewhat startling how tiny he made her feel.

He took a step closer to her, as if studying to see if she was real. Byleth felt nervous as his eyes roamed her body unabashedly. She just got in from her flight which had made her feel sticky and uncomfortable. She’d planned a nice outfit to where when she saw the children again, a first for her. She wanted to make a good impression on all her former proteges, but standing there in leggings and a tank top her dreams were dashed.

Dimitri brought a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eye. He no longer flushed under her gaze, and she couldn't help feeling a little sad about that.

“Your hair.” He muttered, staring now at the soft green locs that surrounded her face.

“I dyed it when I left.”

“Why.” That didn't feel like a question so much as a command. Byleth thought back to her first days on the road. How every time she looked at herself she ached with sadness over her father. He always loved her hair, used to braid it with flowers when they performed. He said she looked like her mother that way. 

“I needed a change, I guess.”

His grip moved from her chin to her shoulders. He didn't seem to like that answer. His palms felt cool against her bare skin and she shuddered. He tightened his hold on her.

“Dimitri you’re hurting me.” She told him, voice calm. He wasn't hurting her, not really. But her head felt on fire with his touch. She needed of them to have control of themselves, at least until she got some answers.

He dropped his hands to his sides, though they were still balled up into fists. She took the opportunity to observe him the way he had with her. His clothes were disheveled, likely from practicing. He wore a button up shirt that was open down to his waist and black tuxedo pants that desperately needed to be pressed. The muscles on his chest were well defined from years of study, and his legs were strong. It felt… wonderfully terrible to look at her ex student like this. Like a man. 

He was certainly looking at her like a woman. He caught her gaze and met it head on. “You’ve seen me. Go.”

“Why would I do that?” 

“Don't you know this is a zoo? I’m the beast you come to gawk at and when you’re done you go home. You’ve gawked. Now leave me.” He said turning his back toward her.

“I refuse.” If her ex-student wanted to behave like a child throwing a tantrum she would just have to respond to him firmly. 

He let out a bark of laughter. Or at least, it should be laughter. It didn't sound in anyway like the pleasant chuckles he used to do. It sounded raw. And a little sad. “You really have come to haunt me haven't you?”

“I came to this reunion to see you.” Byleth said, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. She could feel him shake underneath her fingers. Maybe she was getting to him more than she thought she had.

“I reiterate. You’ve seen me.”

“This is not seeing you. I was looking forward to talking to you. Catching up. Dancing with you again.”

She knew she had him when she mentioned dancing. Dimitri had an unparalleled passion for it, the kind that could not be altered by a simple injury, or even time itself. He turned to her again, an odd look on his face.

“Have you not seen this?” He said, angrily gesturing to the patch over his eye. Byleth simply shrugged in response.

“And?”

“And what?! My depth of vision is gone, I don't have the ability to see in front of me. I… I can no longer perform.” He said, softening the end of his sentence. She stepped closer to her former student.

“We’re not performing. I just want to dance with you.” She said delicately, looking up to see his reaction.

He seemed stunned by her words. Unable to react properly. She remember long ago when he used to freeze up like this. It was the first time they practiced dipping partners. He was considered an advanced student and everyone else had been paired off, leaving him with her. He thought it was disrespectful to touch his Professor, even with her permission. So she did then what she did now. Took the lead.

Carefully she moved him in a starting position for a waltz. Something simple to shake off this tension that settled between them. She grabbed his shoulder, then his hands and took a step back slowly. Soon old instincts settled in and Dimitri began to move with her.

They moved to the center of the stage easily enough. The movements between the two felt a bit stunted at first, but were ironed out as they adjusted to each other. It wasn't just him that grew after all. More weight had settled into her hips than she expected when she approached her thirties. Suddenly she wished for music, a beat filling the hall would give them something to built to.

Apparently Dimitri thought the same, dropping his arms and moving to the tablet that controlled the sound at the back of the theater. She considered suggesting something basic to get them started but thought against it, reading the foul mood of her dance partner.

Surprisingly he chose something simple. It was soft, slowly building. Dimitri took her back into his arms, holding her tighter than he had just a minute prior. He still remembered his lessons, he kept his hold on her tight, but loose enough to move with ease. It was amusing back then how talented a dancer he was, while still messing up something as basic as a grip.

Once they had a rhythm to cling to they fell into step with ease. She kept her focus on his profile. He no longer looked down on her, a nervous smile on his face when they would practice. Now he kept his head turned away from her, focusing on some unseen goal. She’d hoped the waltz might make him more open. It only made her feel more distance between them.

The song ended and Dimitri moved to let go but Byleth refused. He might be lost in some quarter life crisis but no way was she about to let him stay that way. 

“The song is over.” He growled, finally meeting her eyes.

“And a new song is starting. Get into position.” She ordered, holding his gaze. He stared at her for a beat, then compiled. 

The music was more intensive than the prior song. She felt the push between them become more fierce as if something had shaken free inside Dimitri. As the tempo kicked up the two responded in kind. He took advantage of the change and spun her away from him, then back to his arms. It felt electric dancing like this. No words, no steps to memorize. Just pure instinct and emotion. She tightened her stance then moved backwards, taking back the lead from him.

Byleth was sure they would have looked awful to an outsider looking in. They endlessly exchanged who lead and who followed, neither followed the cardinal rule of the flower and the frame, and their styles switched rapidly. She felt sweat drip down her neck as the song ended. She’d never had such difficulty keeping up with anyone before. But then again, all her former partners made sure to slow down for her. Dimitri did not.

This was not the Dimitri she knew. His moves were raw, angry, unrestrained. She felt herself struggle to keep steady in this endless push and pull. As the next song started, some kind of jazz inspired beat with a fast tempo he fell into form quickly, carrying her along with him. 

He turned her sharply, keeping her pressed tightly to him. She recognized that move. It was a mix of latin and tango. When had he learned that? Certainly not from her. When he was her student he specializes in more traditional styles of dance. The kind kings and queens would flow to in the courts.

He took her stunned face as an invitation and dipped her so low she nearly fell to the ground. This felt sinful and wrong. His mouth grazed her neck as he met her in the dip. 

“Have I improved Professor?” He asked wryly, his rough voice tickling her throat. She felt a rush of… something crawl down her spine. Before she could contemplate her feelings any further the music picked back up and Dimitri hoisted her to her feet.

His steps were aggressive. Just as she felt herself being backed into a wall he roughly spinned her. His grasp on her waist was tight, nearly bruising through her clothes. When he was her student Byleth used to praise him endlessly for his strength, allowing him to partner with anyone with ease. It seemed now he was showing off.

She didn't like this. It felt like she was playing into his hand, allowing him to act like an animal. He still hasn't told her what happened in the years when she’d left. She wanted to sit down and talk to him, drink a cup of tea and relax with him. She wanted the old intimacy between them to come back. But maybe she was wishing for the impossible.

As she felt him turn her she realized that intimacy never left. It transformed into something else. Something darker. He seemed to recognize it before her. He lifted her and she felt absolutely boneless.

“Look at me.” She demanded when he set her down. He tried to pull her back into the dance but she stepped out of his reach. He huffed and walked forward to grab her. She moved back again. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re shutting me out again.”

“We’re supposed to be dancing.” He argued.

Byleth shook her head. Whatever that was it did not feel like dancing. He rolled his eye and dropped his outstretched hands. “I don't understand you.” he said under his breath.

“The feeling is mutual.” She said, moving closer now that he disarmed himself. He looked at her suspiciously as she laced her right hand into his.

“Please talk to me.” He gripped her hand tightly.

“There's nothing to say.”

“Bullshit.”

He almost laughed at that. His lips curled up on the sides in a way that made her heart hurt. 

“... Dedue’s worried isn't he?” He asked after a long silent pause. 

She nodded. “And Sylvain, and Mercedes and Ingrid and Ashe and Annette and even Felix.”

“That I can't believe.”

“They love you you know.” Byleth said quietly. He seemed to consider this for a moment.

“What about you?” His other hand was restless at his side, itching to reach out.

“Of course I love you.” She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why didn't you stay then?” He asked, his voice breaking. She felt lost for her words. How could she explain her running when he needed her most? She decided actions were the only way to respond.

Carefully she released his hand, then as if she was coaxing a wild animal she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself on her toes to hug him. It felt more visceral to be embracing him like this. Ballroom dancing always had a sort of performance around it. Any touching that needed to be done was purely for the sport. Or at least it usually was.

Dimitri fell into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her. He nearly engulfed her now, she noticed. He hunched over to press his face into her neck, sending a flurry of sparks up her body. Byleth moved her arms down, circling his waist. Her urges were coming back strong and fast. When she felt his tongue on the base of her collar she could feel her self control slip away.

He looked up at her questioningly, as if he was waiting for her to shove him away. When she didn't he moved down further to the strap of her shirt. Another song started from the speakers above the stage, something slow with a heavy base. She could feel Dimitris arms move down her body to grip the back of her thighs. In one swift movement he lifted her up to meet him.

She felt a sense of shyness overtake her. She suddenly became aware of where they were. They were on a stage at the school they met at, she used to be his teacher, and now she was looking at him with an intense desire she’d never felt with anyone else. He must have seen her hesitation. Frowning, he bounced her once in his arms. Before he had the chance to ask her anything she threw caution to the wind and kissed him.

His lips felt chapped against hers. He must not be drinking enough water, Byleth thought. His mouth opened up eagerly underneath her, urging her tongue inside. The two had shared one kiss five long years ago. It was a month before his graduation and at the time she had framed it as a ‘goodbye kiss’. Ironically this felt like a ‘hello kiss’. 

Dimitri was not the shy student she once knew. He slid his tongue between her lips, forcing her mouth to part. She gasped at his intrusion as he sloppily rubbed his tongue against hers. Sparks washed down her back as she attempted to match his intensity. His arms clasped tightly around her as he backed her into a pillar.

Byleth gasped as the cold concrete touched her. Dimitri looked at her with concern in his eye. She realized he was worried he hurt her.

“I’m okay. It's just cold.” She explained.

He sighed with relief, then burrowed his head into her neck. Byleth was suddenly very glad that she’d put her hair up today. He rubbed his nose on her neck, nuzzling softly. She giggled at the feeling, stroking his hair as he continued his ministrations.

“Can I- Is it-” Dimitri started, seemingly struggling for words.

“Don't you mean ‘may I’?” She teased. He bit her in response.

She laughed as Dimitri adjusted himself between her legs. He pulled her flush against him and she instantly felt warm.

“That was a god awful joke.” He muttered into her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath.

“It wasn't a joke. Say what you want clearly.”

He groaned in her ear, then shifted so he rested his forehead on hers. “Byleth. May I please fuck you?”

She rolled her hips into his, watching him as she did it. Dimitri bit into his lip and let out a slow hiss.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked.

It did. Without wasting anymore time he lifted up her tank top, breaking her hold on his neck. She hadn't thought to wear a bra since she’d been flying all day. Dimitri seemed very appreciative of this, eagerly pressing his hands against her breasts. Byleth sucked in a breath as he pinched the flesh.

“I used to dream of this.” He murmured. She threw her head back and enjoyed the attention. His head moved to her chest and he sucked warm, sticky bites on her skin. 

“Dimitri…” She sighed.

He growled below her and the sound reverberated around her. She tightened her thighs around his waist until it was practically a vice. Dimitri kissed up her neck, his tongue running a thick trail to her lips. Impatiently Byleth reached down to his shirt and untucked it.

“Strip.” She demanded.

He pulled back and tore off the shirt in one swift motion. Byleth gazed appricately at the muscles she’d only gotten a glimpse of early. Dimitri noticed her stare and looked away with sudden embarrassment.

She took his face in her hands. “What's wrong?”

He hesitated for a moment. “I… I haven't been with anyone since…”

Byleth nodded. It had been just as long for her as well. 

“Its okay. Need me to go slow?”

He laughed and pressed his head into her shoulder. “I’ll let you know.”

She smiled and reached her hand down to her leggings. She was wet, half from their impromptu make out and half from their dancing. Dimitri stared with rapt attention as she languidly explored. She rubbed her clit lightly, enjoying his eye on her. She leaned against the wall, relying on years of upper body strength training to hold her up. Byleth gave an exaggerated moan and watched her lover flush.

Soon enough Dimitri grew tired of being in the audience. He pushed her hand roughly out of the way and replaced it with his own. She relished his long delicate fingers as he stroked her clumsily. Byleth choked as she felt his middle finger disappear into her. He curled the digit inside of her and her back arched.

Dimitri watched her with a sly smile. He adored making her helpless like this. He rubbed his thumb incessantly against her clit as his finger explored her pussy. She nearly sobbed at the attention, thrusting her hips into his hand, begging for any kind of release. 

Byleth panted as sweet release coiled up inside her. She wrapped her arms around Dimitris neck, pulling him in for a kiss while she tightened around him. He moaned into the kiss, inserting another finger while she writhed against him. His circles around her clit became tighter and tighter until finally she let out one last choked moan and peaked.

He kissed her through her spasms, watching as she became boneless against him. He jostled her in his arms, straightening their position. She had no idea how he had managed to hold them up for so long, but she was glad for it.

Dimitri seemed content to hold her like this, his gaze firmly on her breasts as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Byleth rubbed her soaked pussy across his stomach down to his cock which was straining against his dress pants. He shivered at the contact, his grip on her ass tightening.

She loved dry humping. Always had. The desprate energy around it made sex all the better. Dimitris hips stuttered into hers as he tried to keep his hold on the two of them. Byleth ran her tongue down the plains of his chest, sucking a nipple into her mouth. She heard him moan above her, the sound coming out more like a wounded animal than a man.

His thrusts into her grew more urgent as she popped her mouth off, breathing hot puffs of air onto the bud. “B-Byleth.” He whispered. His hands ran along the waistband of her leggings, silently asking to take them off. She propped her chin up against him and nodded. Quick as lightning he pulled her off of him and kneeled in front of her, tearing off her sneakers and pants. 

He looked up at her hungrily then pressed his mouth against her thighs. Byleth moaned as he pried open her legs, licking up the remnants of her orgasm inside. Impatiently she hauled him up by his long hair. When he stood above her she pulled his zipper down, forcing his fat cock out.

They stood in front of each other, both finally naked. Dimitri looked torn between total lust and absolute chastity. Byleth took the decision out of his hands, jumping back on top of him.

That seemed to seal it for him. He kissed her fiercely, tugging her legs up so her cunt nestled right against his erection. Their mouths rubbed together open and messy until finally he adjusted their position and finally entered her.

Byleth could feel his member hot and huge inside of her. She gasped at the intrusion, biting down on Dimitris lip when he made his first shallow thrust. He looked at her questioningly, asking for permission to continue. She nodded and he made a deep, slow thrust inside her.

She moved her head to his neck, biting at the pale flesh as Dimitri continued his languid movements. Everything felt intense. Electric. He gripped her ass tightly as he slowly rolled into her. She felt useless, her arms like jelly while he had his way with her. She licked the base of his throat, his deep grunts vibrating against her tongue.

His pace picked up, the thrusts were still deep but much faster now. Byleth groaned at the new feeling, the magnitude of his strength pressing into her. She rolled her hips into his, matching ever new movement. His head fell into her shoulder as he focused his thrusts.

There wasn't a sliver of space between the two of them. Byleth shivered at the way her breasts smashed against his, the sound of their flesh slapping against each other filling the stage, echoing off the walls of the stage. It felt so obscene being fucked like this, as if the empty auditorium chairs were filled with filthy onlookers.

“Look at me.” He grunted. She pulled her head back and rested it against the pillar behind them. His face was warm and glowing with sweat. His eye was fixated on her, watching her face twist with every push he made inside of her. He removed one hand from her ass, bouncing her lightly in the process. She hissed at the loss, but was rewarded as he took one of her hands into his own.

Dimitris strokes became faster, more heavy. He was close, that she knew. She met every one of his strikes with the same intensity, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his. Her body felt taut and ready, waiting for just the slightest bit of pressure to send her over the edge. She held onto his hand for dear life until he delivered one last punishing thrust. Then she was through.

Byleth moaned, uncaring of the sound bouncing around them. Dimitri was not far behind, the sensation of her walls tightening around him made his movements sloppy. He pressed his face to her clavicle and grunted, pulling out of her quick.

He set her down on shaky legs, refusing to come inside of her. Byleth whined, the absence of him feeling nearly unholy. She watched with fascination as he spit into his hand then jerked himself off in front of her. His cock was red, wet and ready to release. She was struck with a devilish idea.

Pushing Dimitris hands out of the way she pointed to the ground. He looked confused but did as she directed, hissing as his back met the wooden floor. She kneeled down, sitting snugly on his thighs. She rubbed herself against him for a minute, earning tortured moans from her lover. Finally she gave him grace, laying down she pressed her breasts on either side of his cock, then kneaded.

His head hit the ground as he pressed himself helplessly against the stage. Byleth watched with delight as he squirmed underneath her. His erection was hot between her bust and she relished the feeling of precum dribbling out over her. She rocked herself back and forth, the motion mirroring his just a couple minutes earlier. He threw an arm over his eye as she moved.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Byleth panted out. “So perfect. My perfect, talented student. With his perfect, talented cock.”

That did him in. Cum shot between them, some getting on her chest and some plastered on his stomach. Dimitri shook with pleasure as she licked up the strings that stuck to his abdomen.

“I’m sorry for the….” He motioned around her breasts. Byleth looked down and chuckled.

“No need. It made for an eventful reunion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I hope you all enjoyed a little dirty dancing! This was the last fic completed for the challenge so it kinda feels like the end??? I've been working on this baby for a month and its such a relief to have it out in the world!
> 
> As usual please go ahead and leave a comment if you enjoyed! Kudos also make me very happy!


End file.
